Taking Care Of Things
by Pricat
Summary: Perry and Leah become parents, but their little platypus isn't like his father but can Perry accept his child no matter what along with having a family?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**i CAME UP WITH THIS EARLIER THIS MORNING WHEN WATCHING bAD hAIR dAY, AND SEEING pERRY ON THAT EGG SPARKED AN IDEA as I like imagining him as a father and Agent L as a mother but in this story, Agent L lays an egg but when it hatches, her and Perry's child is very different, and Perry's a little bummed but in time loves his child and accepts it.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

It was early in the morning, but Perry was worried, as he didn't find Leah by his sideby his side, but remembered that something strange had been going on with his partner and wife, as they'd gotten married after a long time, but Phineas was still adjusting to the fact he was married, and too busy to hang out like the old days. but hoped things would be okay, but stretched, getting up seeing Platyborg but there was a worrying look on his face, but he had something in his arms, making the teal furred male's eyes widen.

It was an egg, but he wondered where in Danville he'd found it, but he had been keeping it as warm as he could, but being metallic wasn't a good thing around eggs, but they had to get help.

"Follow me, Platyborg." he said as they entered his lair, but Carl was stunned, as he was scanning the egg, but the young adult's eyes widened, as they wondered what was wrong.

"It's a platypus egg, Agent P.

We had a feeling she'd lay an egg." he told them.

Perry's eyes were full of worry, knowing the only other platypus in the agency was Leah as Platyborg smiled.

"Where's Leah, Carl? Perry asked through his translator.

At Doof's." he replied.

The teal furred male then left at once.

* * *

Leah was sitting at Doof's kitchen table drinking root beer, and telling him about the fact she was a mother, but had a feeling Perry wasn't ready to be a father, smiling seeing Jerry playing by himself, as he seemed better than what he used to.

"I'm sure he'll like being a father, Leah.

You guys would be perfect parents.

So loving and accepting." Doof told her.

They then heard a crash, as Perry entered carrying the egg in his arms, but Leah sighed, as she saw anger on his face along with fear about being a father, but knew he'd rise to the challenge.

"Perry, sit on the egg until I build something.

You should be happy, you're going to be a father." Doof told him.

But Leah would help her husband warm up to the idea.


	2. Helping Her Friend Find A Host Family

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for reviewing and hope you like but Perry was a little nervous about being a father but Leah will calm him down.**

**She also wants to help her nakama find a host family.**

* * *

Leah noticed that Perry was quiet while sitting on the egg, which contained their child but knew he wasn't looking forward to being a father, but sighed as she approached.

"Perry, is something wrong?

We're going to be parents soon.

Aren't you excited?" she asked him.

Perry sighed, knowing that he was scared, as his father had been killed in the line of duty by his nemesis, and thought he wouldn't be a good father to their child, as Leah frowned.

"Of course you'll be a great father, Perry.

You're kind, noble and brave.

Our child will be amazing, just like us." she assured him.

He smiled, as he knew this was true, feeling the infant in the egg move a little, but saw a small crack in the egg, but he knew it wasn't time to hatch yet, but would be excited when it happened.

But they saw Doof return with something, as it was an incubator as they placed the egg in it.

"This should keep the egg warm, guys.

I know it'll hatch anyday, Perry." Doof told them.

Perry hoped it'd be soon, as he saw a brunette furred platypus enter, wearing a Yankess cap and glasses but a long cane, as Leah knew it was her best nakama as Doof's inator had done this to her, but they couldn't fix it.

She helped out at the agency, but didn't have a host family, as she wasn't an agent but Leah always told her about the adventures she and Perry had.

"Whatcha ya doing?" she asked them.

"Leah laid an egg, bro.

She and I are gonna be parents." Perry told her.

"Sweet, Perry." Carley told him.

But Perry saw a determined look on Leah's dark brown red furred face, as she wanted her friend to have a family like her and Perry, but had an idea, knowing Carl always wanted a pet, but went to see him.

Perry smiled, as he knew this was a good idea.

* * *

Carl was in awe, seeing Leah here, but smiled hearing that she wanted him to adopt Carley, but liked the idea, as he'd been told by Monogram, he could adopt one of the agents, as he went to phone Monogram, but hoped he would like the idea.

But she went back to the Flynn-Fletcher household, where she lived with Perry but their kids knew they were secret agents, but hadn't told a singlwe soul or Candace knowing her nakama would be excited.

She saw her husband under the tree with Carley and Phineas and Ferb, but both of them were talking about the soon to be addition to the family, making her smile.

"Where were you, Leah-chan?" Carley asked her.

But they saw Carl show up, making her smile.

Carley was stunned, hearing that her nakama had found her a host family, but was helping her pack her stuff, as she'd been living in Perry's lair for the past few months.

She saw her nakama putting her ogre plush in her backpack, but she had a feeling she was nervous about this, as this was a huge step, but they'd see each other everyday, but they heard the college student talking to Perry and the others, as they joined them, as Carley was using her long cane.

"She's ready to go, Carl." Leah told him.

"Thanks, Agent L." he said as they left.

Perry hoped that things would go okay.

* * *

Leah woke up, as she'd been woken up by a feeling, hearig the cellphone ring, but thankfully it was an noise she could stand, as high frequency sounds like whistles, she could hear even as a human, but her hazel eyes widemned, hearing Doof's voice.

She then shook her husband awake, as his hazel eyes opened.

"It's the egg, Perry.

We need to go to Doofy's." she told him.

They then left but hoped that it wasn't a false alarm.


	3. Accepting Fatherhood

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic and hope Inyunaruto365 but Leah and Perry's daughter is born, and called Musa, but she has the same special needs as her mother.**

**But Leah and Perry will great parents to their bundle of joy.**

* * *

Leah was stunned, as she and Perry entered Doof's living room but saw the egg cracking, making them excited and Doof was wiping tears away, seeing an infant platypus, but it was very cute, as it had dark brown red fur like Leah and had the same eyes as her and Perry, but Doof was examining the cute infant, making sure it was okay, but Perry was anxious seeing a frown on Doof's face, seeing it had slow processing skills like it's mother, meaning she'd be as smart as Leah.

"it's a girl, guys.

But she has the same special needs as Leah." he told them.

Perry was very quiet, as he'd hoped that their child would be an agent like them but was sad, as he held his daughter in his arms, but Leah knew his concern for her was making him a good father.

"We need to name her, Perry." she told him.

He nodded, knowing his child's eyes would open in a few day's time.

"we should name her Musa." he told her.

"Aw, that's beauitful, Perry.

You guys are going to be great parents." Doof told them.

They then left the apartment, as they would ask Phineas and Ferb to help get ready for bringing Musa home, but hoped that she would grow up to be a good agent.

Doof would take care of Musa for them, until the day they could bring her home.

"Use an inator on her, you're dead." Perry said as they left.

Doof was watvhing the infant sleep, but wouldn't hurt her.

* * *

Phineas was stunned, as he and Ferb were more happy than to help Leah and Perry, as they were building a crib for her, but Leah hoped her nakama was okay, living with Carl, as she was coming over to hang out, but knew she was happy for them being parents, but she and Perry were sitting under the tree in the backyard, basking in the hot sun.

They then saw the door open, as Carley joined them, using her long cane, but hugged Leah, as Perry smiled knowing that she was still adjusting to being a pet, but was liking it.

"Carl's very nice and a geek like me.

Did your egg hatch?" she asked them.

"Yes, Yes it did.

We have a beauitful baby female platypus.

Her name's Musa." Leah told her.

"I'm happy for you guys.." Carley told them.

Perry smiled, as he was happy about being a father, after Leah had assured him that Musa was normal, but in her own way.

She then saw Doof show up with Musa in a baby carrier.

Musa was in it, but asleep, as Leah took her daughter from him, but was humming a Gorillaz song in lullaby form, making Carley smile, as it was cute.

"Something tellsme she's gonna be your protege." she told her.

"Maybe, maybe not." Perry told her.

Doof smiled, as he was holding Musa, hoping she wouldn't be an agent.

He then took a photo.

* * *

"Can you keep it down in there, guys?" Phineas yelled.

Musa had been crying for many hours, as it was three in the morning, but Perry knew it wasn't Musa's fault, because she was just an infant and didn't know any better.

Perry yawned, seeing Leah approach the crib, picking the infant up, but was feeding her with milk, but rocking her to sleep, singing something to make her fall asleep. as Perry was sitting on the bed beside her.

"She's very cute, for our firstborn, you know?" he told her.

A tired smile crossed her bill, as he was holding Musa, but humming a Maori lullaby, as Musa was calming down.

"Now we can get sleep, as we have training to do." he told her.

"You stay home with Musa, Perry.

I can go for the both of us.

It's a big change, but we can handle it." she told him.

The teal furred male then understood, as she was right, but would go to Doof's with Musa, while his wife was at work, but had a feeling that Carl already knew this news.

But they fell asleep around six in the morning, as Phineas peeked in but he saw them and Musa asleep, knowing that things were quiet for now.

But he and Ferb were ready for school, but were eating breakfast.

* * *

"Doofy, how did you deal with being a father?

When Vanessa was born?" Perry asked through his translator.

The teal furred male was watching Musa playing with some of Vanessa's old toys, but was calm but covered her ears, as the smoke alarms went off, as it reminded him of both Carley and Leah both hated the smoke alarms went off, but was stroking her back, as she quitened down, once the smoke alarms went back to normal.

"Aw, you're already doing it, Perry.

Being a father is hard, but it's very rewarding, especially when she's older.

Just give her time, Perry." he told him.

Little did he know it, but she was getting under his fur but didn't mind but he knew that Doof's advice was true, knowing Doof shared a lot of love for Vanessa growing up.

"You're right, Doofy." he said humming.

He then felt Musa hug him, as her eyes had finally opened, and she could see her father for the first time, but it was making him feel good inside.

"I'm gonna like being a father." he said as Doof smiled, seeing him fall asleep.


	4. Watching Musa

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for reviewing and yep Musa has her mother's genes of awesomeness but she and Perry will take great care of her but Uncle Platyborg's gonna take care of her along with Doofy.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Two years had passed and Musa was now two years old, but very energetic for an infant platypus her age, but Perry sighed because he and his wife had to go to an important meeting but couldn't take Musa with them, but knew that they had no choice but to ask Doof for help.

"Let me call Doofy." Perry said as he phoned Doof.

Leah watched, as her little one was in her own little world just like her sometimes, but was playing with her, but saw Perry hang up.

"He can watch her." he told her.

She then picked her up, but grabbed her bag with the things that made her and Perry's child happy while not with them.

"Let's go, Musa.

Uncle Doofy will take great care of you." she told her.

They then left, in the hovercar.

* * *

Platyborg was playing keep ups with a soccer ball, as Doof had let him play soccer to get rid of his extra energy, as he normally was hyperr and boredom led him into trouble but he was distracted, hearing the door open and seeing Leah and Perry enter, with Musa, as Doof entered the room, making Musa very happy as she liked her Uncle Doof.

"What's Platyborg doing here, Doofy?

He's not touching Musa!" Perry said putting Musa down.

The infant platypus was curious touching the soccer ball, but giggling as it pushed away from her paw but Platyborg was curious and shy, seeing the infant but but growled, as he was nervous.

"Doofy, who's the kid?" he asked.

Doof had just closed the door, but saw Musa playing with the soccer ball, but Doof thought it was cute, as it hit Platyborg in the chest, making him growl in anger, as Doof held him back.

"She's only an infant, Platyborg.

She doesn't know any better.

Maybe you should teach her soccer." he told him.

He agreed, as he saw her rocking back and forth on the ball, but Platyborg smiled, as it was cute but shook his head, as he was trying not to let her get to him.

She giggled, as she was hanging from his arm.

"Hey, that tickles!" he said laughing.

Doof then entered, seeing Platyborg rolling on the floor, laughing as the infant had found his sweet spot for the days when he was cranky.

"Good girl, Musa." he said stroking her.

* * *

Platyborg joined Doof in the kitchen, as he was making chocolate milk for Musa, as she deserved it for keeping Platyborg calm but he knew she'd like it, like her mother but made Platyborg a glass, as it would make him feel better, as Platyborg gulped it down but liked it..

"Come on, Platyborg.

Let's feed a cutie strudel." he told him.

He then entered the room, seeing Musa still rocking back and forth on the soccer ball, but was whimpering as Platyborg lifted her off gently, but she was beginning to cry,

"Aw, don't cry, sweetie." he said.

He then put the bottle in her bill, as she liked it.

Doof watched, as she fell asleep, but knew she liked Platyborg.

He hoped Leah and Perry were okay.


	5. A Little Different

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people like.**

* * *

Leah smiled, as she and Perry were in the supermarket, but placed Musa in the cart, but she was being cranky as she wanted to get down and explore, but Perry wasn't taking any chances, after hearing from David when Leah had ran around the store as a little kid.

He was pushing the cart, while Leah was grabbing something, turning his back for just a second, and Musa escaped from the cart, making the teal furred male was sweating.

"Oh I lost her!

Leah's gonna kill me!" he said to himself.

"i''m gonna do what, Perry?" Leah told him.

She smiled, seeing Musa not in the cart, but smiling as she knew her daughter had gone off exploring, but Perry was freaking out.

"She could be hurt, or stolen!" he yelled.

Leah then put a paw on his bill to quiten him.

But they heard gibberish, making Leah smile.

"I found her, Perry.

She's at the milk." she told.

He found her, hugging a carton of chocolate milk.

"Let's put it in the cart, okay honey?" she said.

But Perry was worried, as he couldn't understand his daughter, but had a feeling something was wrong with her, but would get Doof's advice.

* * *

"You want me to do what, Perry?" Doof asked confused.

"I need you to build something to help us understand Musa." he said.

Leah stamped her webbed foot on Perry's foot, making him groan in pain.

"We don't need that stuff, Perry." Leah.

Doof agreed with her.

"Platyborg understands her." he told her.

Platyborg nodded, as he was playing with Musa, but Perry needed to get her checked out, but Leah was angry at her husband, as Musa was normal in her own way.

"Maybe it's a good idea, Leah." Doof told her.

The dark brown red furred female nodded.

* * *

"She has a LD, Agent P." Carl told Perry.

His eyes widened hearing this, as it meant the end of his dream to train her as an agent, but Leah didn't look concerned, as she had the same things as her daughter, but knew her daughter would be good, just needed a little help, and slow processing skills.

"Perry, things will be okay.

Sure our kid's different, but it's a good thing." she said.

He just stormed out of the doctor's office at the O.W.C.A.

Musa was crying, seeing her father angry.

"Don't worry, honey.

He'll come around." she assured her.

* * *

Doof saw his little frenemy drinking tea, but eating cake but he seemed sad about Musa being different in things but he was stunned, seeing Platyborg out like a light, but saw milk on his bill, and went over to see but Doof stopped him, as he knew the cybernetic platypus didn't sleep well so this was a good thing.

"It turns out warm milk soothes Platyborg into sleep, like Musa.

You shouldn't let special needs stop you from loving her, Perry.

I wouldn't stop loving Vanessa if she was like Musa." he told him.

Perry knew he was right, but decided to stay the night, as he needed to think about things, as he cared deeply about Leah and Musa, even if they were different but noticed David was living here too.

He knew he'd kind of dropped out of training, but helped Carl out.

He then left to sleep.

Doof hoped his frenemy would be okay, as he had a lot to deal with.

* * *

"That tickles, kid!" Platyborg said laughing, giving into the tickle attack.

Musa had been brought over to Doof's, as Leah and Perry had to go to work but Leah trusted Doof and Platyborg with her daughter, knowing she was adventorus and outgoing, but liked Platyborg but he started tickling her gently, hovering in the air, but felt her climb on his back.

He'd always wanted to do what he was about to do, if Doof had another kid but Musa laughed, as he flew out of the window, as he was taking her for a flight.

But Musa laughed, as she liked this as it was fun, but Platyborg was having fun, as he knew Musa liked him, but wondered what was up with Perry, but heard Musa yawn, as she was getting sleepy, but Platyborg flew back to Doof's place.

He then went into the kitchen, making her some milk in a bottle, but making chocolate milk but picked her up in his arms, unaware Doof was watching him, but he knew Musa had gotten into his heart but hoped Perry didn't know that Platyborg had taken Musa flying.

He then saw Platyborg go into the lab, yawning as he was tired climbing into his basket but his eyes closed in sleep, as Doof tucked him in.

* * *

Doof heard the doorbell ring later, as Leah came to pick Musa up, but saw her little one asleep, smiling as Doof told her what had happened today, but knew Platyborg was being a good uncle to her and Perry's child but she was feeling better, as Perry had made up with her.

But he knew that Musa would grow up to be something amazing.

* * *

Later that night, Platyborg was still awake, as he was looking forward to Musa's visit tomorrow, but he wanted his own family, but knew there were no female Platyborgs in this dimension, as Doof was listening to him talking to his Alt Doof plush, but wanted to make his friend's wish come true but then heard the doorbell ring, as he went to answer it, but stunned seeing another Platyborg on his doorstep.

He then brought it inside, but noticed it was dark blue but scanned it seeing it was female, but he could ask Platyborg, as he saw him enter the room but hugged the sleeping Platyborg, as Doof wondered how he knew her.

"Alt Doofus made her, but she could never be evil.

We... kinda became friends and in Love.

But Monobrow took her away from me." he explained.

Doof smiled, seeing him curl up beside her.

He knew this was a good thing.


	6. Her First Word

**A/N**

**Here's more and hoping people enjoy.**

**The female Platyborg is Akira, and she's from my stories on DA but she and Platyborg are cute together.**

**But Phineas is annoyed by Musa.**

* * *

"Perry!" Phineas yelled the next morning.

The teal furred male entered the boy's room, seeing Musa had destroyed their project book, but knew it had been an accident, but Phineas looked mad, as Musa whimpered hiding behind Perry's back.

"She doesn't know any better, boys.

Leah and I are trying to help her understand.

Besides she's going to Doofy's in a while." he said through his translator.

They then left the room, as Phineas was fixing the damage, but he was finding it hard living with Musa, as he liked Leah and Perry living here but he didn't like Musa.

He hoped Perry could train her to behave, as she wasn't like him when he was an infant but took a deep breath.

* * *

Akira smiled, as her eyes fluttered open finding herself beside Platyborg, as she'd missed him while being an agent in the 2nd Dimension but knew his life was better in this dimension but hoped he remembered her as it'd been a long time.

She then smelt breakfast from the kitchen getting up, and followed the smell, seeing Doof cooking bacon but hugged him, as he didn't look as dangerous or mean as the Doof she knew, but he blushed at this.

"i see you're awake, huh?

What were you doing on my doorstep?" he asked her.

Akira sighed, telling him the entire story about herself and how she knew Platyborg, but found it cute and happy that she could help him smile again, as he heard the doorbell ring, but saw Perry there with Musa, as she crawled over to where Platyborg was, but lay beside him, as she went back to sleep.

Akira was curious about her, but would ask Doof, hearing him and Perry talking but heard Platyborg talking in his sleep about her, which made her smile.

"Breakfast's ready." Doof said softly.

He saw Akira join him, knowing Platyborg was still asleep, and would save him some for when he woke up.

He explained about Musa.

She hoped she could help the infant, just like Platyborg.

* * *

"Musa, be careful!" Doof yelled.

They were at the park, as he thought it would be a great idea to take Musa there, but she was climbing onto play equipment and jumping off as Platyborg caught her, knowing she liked this game and wasn't trying to hurt herself, as he then was playing on the jungle gym.

He smiled, hearing her laugh for the first time, knowing she wouldn't talk yet, as she was a hatchling and an unique one at that and knew her future was bright.

"Let's go fly for a while, okay kiddo?" he said.

She held onto him tightly, as he deployed his wings and took off, as Akira joined him, but Doof hoped that Perry didn't find out that Platyborg took Musa flying everyday, when he and Leah were at work.

But Leah and Perry were heading back to Doof's in the hovercar, but Perry's eyes widened, seeing his daughter, riding on Platyborg's back along with laughing, as he was going after them, as they entered Danville Park, but Doof caught Musa, as Platyborg had hurt his wing.

Musa was whimpering in Doof's arms, as she was fine, but Perry saw Akira run to Platyborg's side.

"I'm fine, just a broken wing.

It hurtd but it'll heal." he assured her.

Leah knew he hadn't meant harm, as they were having fun, but were going back to Doof's, as Akira saw a scowl on Perry's bill, meaning trouble.

Platyborg sighed, getting into Doof's car, but Musa was in the car seat, reaching her paw out to Platyborg, as he smiled because it was cute.

He then felt sleepy, as his eyes closed.

* * *

Later, Doof was in the lab checking Platyborg's wing but it was broken, as he was putting it in a cast but saw a sad look, as tears were in his eye, but understood knowing Perry had gotten angry and said a few things that had hurt.

"You're not a bad uncle, Platyborg.

Musa loves you." he assured him.

Platyborg knew this was true, but whimpered in pain, as he was giving him painkillers to help knowing he wouldn't be able to fly for a while, and saw him crying which worried him, as he'd never cried before but he hugged him gently.

He saw him climb into his basket, covering himself in his blanket.

* * *

Platyborg's eyes fluttered open the next morning, hearing Musa, as he thoughjt Perry didn't want her near him after yesterday, but saw Leah there, making him smile a little.

"Somebody was worried about you.

Perry had trouble getting her to sleep." she said.

Musa then hugged him, but looked at his cast, like she was fixated with it, but Leah thought it was cute, knowing soon her daughter would be three years old, meaning pre-school but knew Perry wasn't looking forward to it, but she was getting him to be positive about his daughter.

But she had a big surprise for the family.

"Moma!" she heard her daughter say.

"Aw, somebody just said her first word.

Daddy's going to be proud." she said hugging her along with Platyborg.

"Alright you talked, kiddo.

You're growing up." he said smiling proudly.

Doof saw Perry there, wiping away proud tears at this.


	7. Making Her Feel Better

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope people like.**

**Musa's three and about to start pre-school but nervous and Platyborg will help her out along with Doofy.**

* * *

A year had passed, and it was a couple of days after Musa's third birthday, and she would be starting pre-school by the end of the week, and Leah and Perry were preparing her for that but noticed she was worried everytime they mentioned school, and Doof wasn't mentioning it, knowing she was scared but only talked a little bit, and when she wanted to.

But Leah was putting her to bed, but laughed seeing her place her paw on her stomach, where the egg was.

"Baby there." she said making her smile.

"Yes, your brother or sister's in my stomach." she told her.

Musa was getting skeepy, but was tucking her in.

She then kissed her forehead.

She then left her daughter's bedroom, but saw Perry in the kitchen, drinking coffee but wondered what was wrong, as he listened to her say that Musa was nervous about school.

"She'll be fine, you'll see.

Maybe Doofy will help her." he reassured her.

* * *

Platyborg laughed, as Musa was tickle attacking him, as always but loved his niece's energy, as it matched his own, but noticed she was a little scared about something as they were lying on the floor, out of breath.

"What's wrong, honey?

You know you can tell me." he told her.

"Musa no want school." she told him.

He understood, what she was saying, as he and Doof knew she would be starting pre-school at the end of the week, but had a feeling she'd be scared, as she saw the world differntly from other kids her age, because of her special needs but hugged her, seeing her sad.

"Aw honey, it'll be okay.

It won't be that scary.

Trust me, honey." he said gently.

"Platyborgie promise?" she said calming down.

"Yes, Yes I do." he told her softly.

He then got her to climb onto his back, deploying his wings as they left for a while, but he knew Doof wouldn't mind as he was being careful with her, but were going to have fun.

* * *

Platyborg smiled, seeing Musa falling asleep, as she was taking her nap, but kissed her forehead before leaving her, as he'd placed her in his basket, but she looked so peaceful, sleeping but went to get snacks.

Doof was in the kitchen, making lunch, but noticed dirt on him.

"We kinda had a dirt clod fight in the park, but Musa loved it.

She's asleep in my basket." he told him.

Doof chuckled, hoping Perry wouldn't mind, but Platyborg knew she would only tell Leah, but was eating peanut butter from the jar, as he liked it along with Musa, but Doof didn't think it was funny, but saw he was making sandwiches but saw Leah return, as he and Doof wondered what she was doing here.

"I became a part time agent, so I can be with Musa.

I have this feeling she's nervous about school." she said to them.

Platyborg smiled, knowing Musa would be happy, seeig her mother when she woke up.

He knew that Leah could help her feel brave.


	8. Helping Her Feel Better

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope people like, as Platyborg wants to help his niece feel braver about starting school but Perry wants to spend more time with Musa, as he didn't know that much about his own kid..**

**Thanks to those who reviewed.**

* * *

Musa was stunned, waking up and seeing her mother home from work but wondered where her father was but she chuckled at her daughter, knowing she'd ask her.

"He's still at work, honey.

He'll be home later, honey.

We need to go to the store." she told her.

Musa was excited, huging Platyborg and Doofy's leg, which was cute, but would see them in the morning, as she was going to school in the afternoon, but saw her shiver at the mention of school.

"Thanks guys for watching her." she said as Doof smiled.

"It was our pleasure, as she's fun." Doof heard Platyborg answer.

He saw them leave, but Doof was going to give him a bath, as he'd gotten dirty dirty, after the dirt clod fight he and Musa had in the park.

"She's getting under your metallic skin, huh?" he said.

Platyborg nodded, as it was true because he was happy when Musa visited, but heard videogame noises, knowing David was playing one.

He was thinking of ways to make Musa feel braver about starting school in the afternoon Doof was drying him off, as Platyborg had soaked him.

He then went to dry off and change into dry clothes.

* * *

Leah was in awe, seeing her daughter's drawing of her and Uncle Platyborg flying, but knew Perry was feeling guilty about not spending time with Musa, as he didn't know a lot about his own daughter, knowing she spent a lot of time with Platyborg and wondered if he was teaching her bad things, but knew he wouldn't.

He then saw Musa hug him, knowing he loved her but sighed, as he was playing with her, and tickling her, as Leah told him that Platyborg did it a lot with her at Doof's but he saw her getting sleepy but was almost dinnertime but was quiet, placing her on the couch, but sighed seeing her asleep.

He then joined Leah in the kitchen, but saw that she'd bought some candy, like Oeros, knowing Musa loved those things along with chocolate milk.

"Maybe we should get her to eat healthy, like fruit." he said.

"She's a kid, Perry.

Let her be one, okay?

She told me she was scared about school." she told him.

Perry sighed, knowing Musa trusted her mother and her uncles but not him.

That broke his heart a little, that his daughter didn't trust him, but was willing to try, but knew it meant becoming a part time agent like his wife.

Leah then brought out burgers from the oven, careful not to activate the smoke alarms, as her and Musa's ears were senstive to high sounds.

Perry then saw Musa come in, rubbing sleep from her eyes after having a good dream but was helping to set the table, but was in her little world, as she had her arms open wide, imagining she was like Platyborg but Perry knew this happened all the time.

Leah then brought her out of her world, but hugged her, as she had been cute.

"Dinner's ready, honey." she said as she was excited.

Perry laughed at his daughter, as she was being herself, but was scared knowing the world outside would hurt her, because she was different, but was trying not to be worried about tomorrow, but would help her anyway he could.

* * *

Platyborg was flying through the skies the next morning, as Musa was on his back, but were having fun but he sensed she was nervous about going to school later but would help her through it.


	9. Sleeping Over

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to this who reviewed.**

**Platyborg's trying to cheer his niece up after a rough day at pre school, but will help her.**

* * *

Platyborg found Musa curled up in a ball, after pre school, but she had a rough day as the other kids had been mean to her, but he knew something that would cheer her up, as he felt her climb onto his back, as they were going for ice cream, knowing that it would make her feel better, as it ade him feel better when he was sad.

He was sitting on the sidewalk with her, eating ice cream, but she was feeling better about things, but he would talk to Leah and Perry, when they picked her up from Doof's place, but smiled as she was running around, like all little kids as she had sugar in her system, but thought she was cute joining her in her game, seeing her so happy.

He then saw her tire out, as he picked her up gently, as he was her protector, but decided to go back to Doof's house, but entered through the window placing her in his basket, but kissed her forehead, but left her to sleep until Doof returned, but he was watching her sleep along with Akira, as she knew he wanted a child.

"Maybe we ask Doofy about it." she said.

Platyborg nodded in reply, stroking Musa's forehead gently, as Akira left him for a while

* * *

Doof smiled, as he saw Musa watching him drawing something, as Akira had asked him about her and Platyborg wantng a child of their own, but the teal furred youngster was fixated, as she liked drawing, but had drawn something with her and Platyborg, as they were flying through the skies, but Doof smiled knowing she loved being with them, knowing Perry was very overprotective of her.

"i'm drawing something for your Uncle.

Something he and Akira really want." he told her.

He then heard the doorbell ring, as he saw Platyborg running to answer it, but scared, seeing an eye patch over Leah's right eye, as it reminded him of his former master, but he was telling her about Musa's rough time at pre school.

"Aw, that's terrible!

Perry and I have a favour to ask.

We have an important mission tonight, and we were wondering if you guys wanted to watch Musa tonight." she said.

Doof saw Platyborg agree, as he loved hanging out with his niece, but Leah knew he was staring at her eyepatch.

"I got scratched during training." she told him.

He saw Musa jumping up and down excited like her mother sometimes.

"We'll see you later, okay?" she said leaving with Musa.

* * *

Perry smiled, helping his daughter pack for her sleepover, but had something for her, as it was a plush of Platyborg.

"Thank you, Daddy." she said hugging him.

He liked being a father, but missed being with her, knowing his friends were raising her more than he was, but he wanted to be a part time agent, but knew Monobrow wouldn't be happy.

He sighed, as he was dropping her off, but sighed.

He would try to make time for his family.


	10. Promising To Bond

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope people enjoy.**

**Musa isn't feeling well, but it might help with things.**

* * *

"Come on, honey.

It's bedtime, as you have school in the morning." Doof said.

He was chasing a very hyperactive Musa through the apartment, after Platyborg had given her ice cream after dinner along with cherry soda, but he wasn't happy.

Platyborg then caught her, as she was squirming in his arms, laughing as she was tickle attacking him, as he laughed loudly but Akira smiled at him for being so sweet to Musa, but remembered warm milk helped soothe her, like Platyborg but Doof then went to the kitchen, as he was making warm milk, but was hoping Platyborg was wearing her out, but didn't hear anything, as he entered, finding Musa out like a light.

"Ssh...

She's sleeping, guys." he whispered.

Doof was wondering what he'd done, to get her to fall asleep, but Platyborg had worn her out, but told her a story about him protecting people from Alter Doof, making Doof anxious.

"Don't worry, guys she's fast asleep." he assured them.

Doof saw a plush version of Platyborg in Musa's arms, as he knew Perry had gotten it for her, to help her feel better when they weren't around, but he smiled, knowing Alter Doof wouldn't come back, but if he did, they'd be ready for him.

"We should get some sleep." he said.

Platyborg agreed, but waited until they'd gone to bed, but lifted Musa gently and climbed into his basket, wrapping the blanket aroun

d her, but kissed her forehead, but wondered why Perry wasn't spending time with Musa, but knew he was too afraid to tell Monobrow he wanted to focus on his family.

_Maybe I should talk to him, when he picks Musa up later, as he needs to be with her too, before she's too old and too late for them to have a bond, as her mother is teaching her karate to help her get braver._

_But at least we're here for her, if he's too busy._

His eyes then closed in sleep, but wished that Musa's future would be bright, and that her parents would help her grow.

Later, he heard laughter, as his eyes fluttered open, as the blue one glowed like an night light, which Musa loved as she didn't like the dark.

He saw Musa wearing goggles on her head, just like her mother as she tried to wear her mother's goggles, so she'd gotten her a pair of her own.

"Good morning, honey.

I see somebody's in a better mood.

Maybe Daddy will wanna play with you later." he told her.

"He won't, Platyborgie.

Busy." she replied.

Platyborg sighed, knowing she was aware of the fact her father was busy, but felt bad for her but had an idea, as she climbed onto his back, as they were going for a flight as always before breakfast.

Musa was havoing a blast, as always but was sneezing a lot, making Platyborg nervous, knowing what that could mean but hoped it was just the sniffles.

"We should go now, okay?

Doofy would think I kidnapped you." he told her.

But he heard her sneezing, as they entered Doof's apartment, but he placed a metallic paw on her head, feeling a high temperature, making him worry.

"What wrong, Platyborgie?" she asked softly.

"I think you're coming down with something, honey.

We should get Doofy to look at you." he told her.

She then was lying on the couch sleeping, but Platyborg heard Doof up, as he then found him in the kitchen, but he was worried, hearing Musa was ill.

He then dialled Perry.

Platyborg smiled, as he knew he would call him, as he was her father after all, but heard her coughing slightly and whimpering.

"It's okay, Musa.

Your father's coming." he assured her.

* * *

Perry's teal furred body shook with worry, entering Doof's penthouse, as he'd gotten Doof's call about Musa, but hoped she wasn't hurt, but hearing her sick made his heart ache, as he approached the couch where his daughter was lying, wrapped in a teal blanket he'd given Doof when he'd been sick, but saw she was asleep.

"Is she okay?

How long has she been like this?" he asked through his translator.

"Look who decided to be a father right now, huh?" Platyborg said.

Perry knew that the cybernetic platypus had acted like Musa's surrogate father, since the first day they'd met, but deserved this kind of fierceness.

"I deserve it, Platyborg.

I wanna be the father she wants." he said.

"But you're scared of Monobrow, right?" Platyborg told him.

Perry was nervous, as that had struck an nerve, but knew the cybernetic male was right, as he hadn't been there for Musa, since she was hatched.

"i'm going to take care of Musa.

Then give Monobrow a piece of my mind." Perry told him.

Perry then picked his daughter up gently, along with the backpack which had her stuff in it along with her plush, but Platyborg hoped she'd be okay.

* * *

Leah saw her husband storm out of the lair, in a bad mood as he'd told Monogram about being a part time agent, so he could spend time with his wife and daughter, but his boss couldn't understand how important family was.

Musa was asleep in her bed, with her Platyborg curled up in her teal furred arms, but she needed to calm her husband, as her dark brown red paws shook, as anxiety was taking over but was calming down.

She then hoped her family was okay, but felt the egg was coming, as she ran to the lair, as she didn't want anybody to see.

* * *

"Wow, the egg's here.

Maybe we'll be lucky and it'll be like me." Perry told Leah.

She stamped her weebed foot on her husband's webbed toes, as she knew he wanted a kid who could be the next Agent P, but that didn't matter to her.

She then had the egg in an incubator that Phineas and Ferb had made to keep the egg warm, but she wanted to wait until the egg hatched to tell Musa, knowing she was excited about a brother or sister, but knew that might make her jealous, when she and Perry paid more attention to the baby than her.

Perry then went to hang out with Phineas and Ferb, but knew he'd promised to bond with Musa, but knew that she had a better bond with Platyborg than her father, making her worried.

She needed to think.


	11. An Odd Halloween

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic and thanks to Nattymc for reviewing.**

**It's Halloween but Doofy gets a little trick of his own, but Platyborg and the others are ready to help him and have fun with them.**

* * *

It was Halloween morning in Danville, as Doof was getting ready for the upcoming fun that night but was making an inator to do with taking candy from kids, but a piece of Perry's fur got onto him, as he was testing it, but it hit him but the platypi DNA entered his system, but Doof sighed.

"That was odd, huh?" he told himself.

He was unaware that his system's DNA into platypi, without realising it.

He wasn't feeling too himself, biting into platter of Snicker's bars but didn't realise he was didn't see dark brown red fur growing over his body, but was loooking forward to trick or treating with Musa, but thought he was snaller in height.

But Platyborg's eyes widened, seeing him like this, but was hearing Doof chattering but he could understand him.

"Doof, look at yourself" he screamed.

Doof nearly fainted, but he caught him in his arms but saw the door open, seeing Perry enter along with Musa but was stunned seeing he was like them but Musa was needing a costume, but Doof woke up, but had an idea, as he had a

n inator that could help with he placed it on Musa's head, as she became like Platyborg, making Perry sigh.

"You know somebody likes you, when you dress like them for Halloween.

We're gonna get lots of candy tonight." he said.

Musa was sleeping over tonight, but Perry was nervous, knowing his little one was going to be hyper, but it was Halloween and she'd eaten fruit at lunchtime.

Platyborg smiled evilly, as he was going trick or treating but was going to stir up some chaos, by his usual ways.

dOOF WAS ORDERING DINNER, AS pLATYBORG WAS PLAYING HOVER TAG WITH HIS NIECE, BUT SHE WAS VERY EXCITED FOR TONIGHT.

He didn't know if the egg would hatch, but hoped not, but it would be cool if it did, but was tickluing Musa.

* * *

Later that night, Platyborg was causing chaos, but had escaped the police, but knew Doof would kill him, finding out what he did but had set Roger's decorations on fire with his blaster, knowing how Doof didn't like his brother, but went back, seeing Musa asleep and not in the costume but Doof was excited, as Perry had called, saying the egg had hatched, but Musa didn't know yet but would tell her in the morning.

"i managed to calm her down after a sugar rush.

We got a lot of candy." he said eating a candy apple.

Platyborg laughed, as Doof was a little hyper as he was eating some of his candy, as people had thought he was a kid.

"You should hyper down, Doof.

You're kinda scaring me." he told him.

The dark brown red furred platypus male was ignoring him, unknowing he had a sweet tooth around candy, but knew Doof wasn't going to sleep..

* * *

Platyborg sighed, seeing Doof deep asleep in his bed after eating candy and being hyperactive, but saw Musa awake but wondered what was wrong with Doof, but explained that he was hyper and hadn't slept, but was making breakfast for them, but hoped Perry was okay.


	12. Protecting Musa

**A/N**

**I had to write more as I watched the movie, but time skipped to Musa being six, but Alt Doof shows up and Platyborg will protect her no matter what.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed.**

* * *

Perry awoke from nightmares about the 2nd Dimension, but Leah saw cold sweat drip down his teal furred body but she saw him go check on Musa, but she had been asleep, hugging her plush Platyborg in her arms but having good dreams.

_At least she'll never know how Platyborg was like, when being Alt Doofus's servant, as she loves him a lot._

_But I hope Alt Doofus doesn't come back._

He then kissed her forehead, as he left her to sleep, as it was three in the morning.

He then went back to his and Leah's room but fell asleep, feeling that things would be okay.

* * *

Platyborg was nervous, as he had dreams about his former master coming back, but he knew Perry and the others had taken care of him, but still scared, but he took a deep breath getting up and making breakfast for him and Doof, but heard the doorbell ring, as he answered it, seeing Leah with Musa, as she hugged him, purring happily.

"You don't look happy, Platyborgie." she said.

"Sorry, kiddo.

I had a few bad dreams last night." he told her.

She then was hugging him, like her Dad did, when she'd had a bad dream.

Leah knew Musa's first day of kindergarten was approaching, but would be in a special ed one at the O.W.C.A, but she knew Musa would be fine.

"I'll leave you guys to have fun." she told them leaving.

Platyborg heard Musa's stomach growl, as he chuckled, knowing that she probably didn't have breakfast yet, but was letting her help him make pancakes.

Musa then smiled, as she liked being with her uncle, but heard cackling, as they saw a man that looked like Doof but wore an eyepatch over his right eye with a scar but he growled, making Musa whimper, as he was about to capture her, but Platyborg activated his laser cannon, and aiming at him.

"Stay the heck away from my niece!" he yelled.

Alt Doof then saw him fighting against him, as Musa was cheering him on, but Alt Doof then saw Leah and Perry show up, as he revealed a tazer, shocking the cybernetic platypus, as he fell to the ground out cold, making Musa cry, as she had a sore arm, but it was broken,

"It's okay, honey.

Your uncle's sleeping.

But we'll take him to a doctor to fix him up." Leah told her.

A tam from the agency along with Monogram arrested Alt Doof, but Perry hoped Platybortg would be okay, as he needed him.

* * *

Leah along with Perry were hoping Platyborg would be okay, but Monogram entered the room.

"Platyborg will be fine, but he needs to relearn everything he knew.

At the moment, he's like an infant, and very innocent." he told them.

Perry would help him relearn as he knew he'd be back to normal in no time, but Musa was scared, but hoped Platyborg would recover in time, but Perry had an idea, as they could bond while helping Platyborg recover.

"You can help me with Uncle Platyborgie." Perry told her.

"Yeah, let's do it Daddy." she said making his heart melt.

He then entered Platyborg's room, but saw him asleep, but had a bruise on his metallic head.

"Aw, Uncle Platyborgie needs help." he told her.

Musa nodded, hugging Platyborg.

She hoped that he'd get better.


	13. Finding A Way To Help

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Nattymc for reviewing and decided to make Alt Doof the bad guy in this story, as I got ideas from the movie which I'm watching right now.**

**Perry's helping Musa as she's a little scared because of Alt Doof.**

* * *

Perry heard Musa whimpering that night, as she probably couldn't sleep because of what had happened yesterday, but entered her room, seeing her hug her plush Platyborg tightly as he sat on the bed, as Musa was un his arms, nuzzling her.

"I had a bad dream, Daddy, about the mean guy that hurt Platyborgie.

Is he Uncle Doofy's friend?" she asked sniffling.

"No, No he's not related to Uncle Doofy.

Uncle Doofy would never hurt you or me.

Plus Platyborgie will recover." he told her gently.

He knew Alt Doof had scared her, but he would help her and Platyborg, but he was staying with her until she fell asleep.

He would take her to Doof tomorrow.

He hoped that he was doing okay with Platyborg.

* * *

Doof was feeding Platyborg, as he had him in his arms like an infant but he had a bib on, making him very cute, feeding him oatmeal, but heard the door open as Perry came in with a sleeping Musa, but Doof looked scared, as he saw the cast on his niece's arm, but knew his alter self was here and hurting those he cared about, especially Perry and his little family, but had a bad feeling he wanted Musa.

"She didn't sleep well last night, thanks to your alter self.

How's Platyborg?" he said to him.

Doof felt bad, but would make his niece feel better, but placed her on the couch smiling sadly at her, but would explain to her when she was awake.

Platyborg was on the couch, looking at Musa, as he had a feeling that he remembered her sort of but he hoped she could help him remember.

He then went to make her breakfast when she woke up.

* * *

Musa was a little nervous, waking up and seeing Doof on the couch but he understood, as his alter self had scared her and hurt Platyborg, but he knew that a hug could help her feel better, as her hazel eyes widened.

"How come you're not going to hurt me, like the mean one?" she asked softly.

"We're not the same, honey.

Would an evil guy hug you?" he said.

She shook her head in reply.

"Sorry, Uncle Doofy.

He scared me, and hurt Platyborgie." she told him.

Doof saw Platyborg hug her, as if he seemed to remember her, making him smile.

I think he remembers you, honey.

I wish he would talk again." he told her.

"He will, Uncle.

Besides Daddy and I WILL HELP.

hE'S BETTER THAN MY BROTHER.

He doesn't wreck my toys and quiet, while Mookie isn't." she told him.

Doof still found the name of Perry's son humourus, and had gotten a black eye from Perry after that, but he still snickered at the name.

They were playing together, but saw Leah and Perry there, but very worried as Musa tensed up, sensing worry in their auras, but Doof saw her clinging to his leg, as her dark brown red paws shook as she was very anxious, but he bent down to her level.

"It's gonna be okay, strudel cutie.

Your parents and I need to talk about adult things." he told her.

Perry saw her run into his lab, knowing she found it a good place to calm down in, but she was scared, as she knew it was about the mean guy that looked like her uncle but hoped Platyborg would get better soon, so he could protect her.

* * *

"Carl invented something that could bring Platyborg back to normal, but make him stronger, so Alt Doof can't hurt him, but we're gonna take him now, but right now, Monobrow's handling Alt Doofus very well.

But he wants to do the same to Musa, only we're not sure." Perry told Doof.

Doof was relieved, hearing that Platyborg could regain himself, but hoped things could be back to normal, but they along with him went into the lab, seeing Musa dancing to music, as it helped her get calm but was so like her mother, but knew Mookie was like Perry.

Doof then bent to her level, after dancing with her to get her to stop.

"The people at your father's work have found a way to help Platyborg." he told her.

"Alright!" she said jumping up and down.

She then went with them into the teleporter, as Doof was going with them, but hoped that he'd get better, so they could have fun again.

Perry gulped, knowing Musa would be getting a shot.


	14. Making A Friend

**A/N**

**Here's more but Platyborg's back to normal but Musa get a shot.**

* * *

Perry was watching, as Carl was placing Platyborg in a machine in the O.W.C.A, but Musa was curious, but excited knowing her uncle would be back after this, unaware she was getting a shot afterwards which contained a serum that would make her physically stronger but she'd still be herself, as Platyborg was going to be made stronger, like Musa and Leah knew this might ease her fear of Alt Doof and knew this would help.

"Uncle Platyborgie's gonna be okay, right?" Musa asked her.

"Yes, Yes it will, honey." she replied, but saw the machine start up.

"Come on, honey, you need to see the doctor." Perry told her.

Musa was anxious, as she was a little afraid of the doctor, especially when it was time to get a shot, and knew this wouldn't be a walk on the Yellow Sidewalk, as Leah was going with her.

"It won't be so bad, I promise." she told her.

She and Musa then went into the doctor's office, but Musa was burying her face in her dark brown red furred chest.

She started singing a Vocaloid song, as it was calming her down, as Musa cried, feeling pain in her paw.

"Good girl, you were so brave.

Let's go see if Platyborg's okay." she said, as there was a Ducky Momo band-aid on her paw.

She then followed her mother into the other room, but saw Platyborg beginning to wake up, as his metallic eye glow with blue light making Musa excited, hugging him.

"Hey, kiddo good to see you.

I heard you've been very brave while I was hurt." he told her.

He smiled, seeing she had a band-aid on her paw, making him smile.

"Aw, somebody has a booboo." he said to her.

"She had to get a shot, Platyborg." Leah told him.

He hugged her, making her giggle because she'd missed him and his fun but she laughed as Perry was relieved for him.

"i need to talk to you alone, Platyborg." he told him.

He nodded in reply, as Musa was going to play for a while, but they saw a brunette furred female platypus with sky blue eyes like Carley's but smiled, knowing it was her nakama's kid as she had it made from her genetic code

"How come she didn't tell us, Mommy?" Musa asked.

"Because it was a surprise, guys." they heard Carley say.

Leah hugged her nakama, as Musa was curious because her Aunt's kid was very shy like her but she saw her playing with toys but she put a paw on her shoulder.

"Hey there, I'm Musa.

You're Carley's daughter, huh?" she said.

"Y-Yep.

I'm Sora.

My Mommy and yours are friends.

I have trouble making friends." she told her.

Musa smiled, hugging her as she was stunned.

"You want me to be your friend?" Sora asked.

Musa nodded as they were playing together.

But Leah was blinking back tears, as her daughter had made a friend, but Carley smiled, hugging her nakama, as she had a feeling their kids would be good friends.


	15. Leaving Her With Them

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope people like.**

**Leah and Perry are going on an urgent mission to find Alt Doofus but ask Doofy to watch Musa until they return.**

* * *

Platyborg wondered what Perry wanted to talk to him about, as they were in Doof's house, but he saw Musa wanting to play with him, making the cybernetic male smile, as he told her he'd play in a while, seeing her run off.

"I want you to watch over her, as they want me and Leah to go after Alter Doofus.

Mookie's with Phineas and Ferb but we need to tell Musa.

I'm very scared about leaving her for a couple of months since our relationship as father and daughter began growing." he told him.

Platyborg knew there was no way Musa would let them walk off without a fight, as Perry knew this was true and had something for her, hearing her laugh in the living room, but they entered, as she tickle attacked them.

"You're going down, kiddo!" Platyborg said smiling along with Perry.

Musa was running, as they had cushions, but she laughed, as Doof face palmed himself, and Leah thought this was very cute, knowing Perry was having a little fun with theie daughter before they were leaving in the morning, but would talk to her through the web cam.

"Okay, that''s enough you two.

It's bad enough Platyborg riles her up before bed.

But you had to join in, Perry.

You know how hard it is to get her to sleep?" he said.

Platyborg then was chasing her, as he knew it was better to wear her out before getting her ready for bed, so she was sleepy but Perry was helping Doof with supper.

He was quiet, making

hot chocolate for them but Doof understood, as he wouldn't be seeing his kids for a couple of months and feeling guilty making Doof worry about his frenemy.

"You shouldn't feel guilty, you know?

You guys have a job to do, stopping my alter self." he told him.

The teal furred male was quiet, as he knew Doof was right about this, as he saw Musa come in not so hyperactive, but she was happy, seeing her parents here, having no idea that they'd be gone for the next few months.

Doof sighed, seeing Platyborg going to the guest room, with a sleepy Musa in his arms but Perry followed, as he wanted to overhear, knowing his friend made up odd stories about the 2nd Dimension, but couldn't help laughing at his daughter's questions, but his smile vanished, hearing her ask if Alter Doof lived in the 2nd Dimension.

He growled, knowing Alt Doofus was ruining everything, especially taking Leah and him from Musa, along with other things.

He then snuck into the room, after Musa had fallen asleep and Platyborg had left, as he was looking at her, so he hoped she'd be like this when they came back.

He then left, wiping tears from his eyes, knowing he had to do this, not just for his family but for the Tri-State Area too, as he saw Leah giving Doof a box which was for Musa.

"I-I'm gonna miss you guys, while you're gone." Doof said sniffling.

"Aw, it'll be okay Doofy.

You need to be strong, for Musa." Leah told him.

He nodded in reply, as he saw them leave.

* * *

Around two in the morning, Doof heard his bedroom door open, as he turned on his lamp, casting a soft, secure glow in the room seeing Musa there with her plush Platyborg in her dark brown red furred arms, and her translator was on, but he saw fear in her eyes, sensing she'd had another bad dream about his alter self, seeing her get in beside him, but he needed a little comfort after his frenemies had left for a few months.

"It'll be okay, honey.

You've been brave the last few weeks." he said gently.

Musa hoped her parents were okay, as she cared about them.


	16. Finding Change Hard

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic and thanks to Brookiesmirtz for reviewing.**

**Musa's having a rough time, with her parents gone on urgent business, and starting kindergarten and finds out her uncle Platyborg has a kid but maybe Doofy will help her feel better.**

* * *

Musa was nervous waking up, but not finding her parents there, as she knew they were gone on an urgent mission to fight the mean guy that had tried to hurt her and had hurt her uncle but it'd been a week since that had happened, as it was the first day of kindergarten for her, and she was nervous knowing the kids there would be mean to her, but had a feeling Sora could be there, but her hazel eyes widened, seeing a young platyborg kid, around five years old, but looked like her uncle and had Akira's eyes but it glowed with blue light.

"Umm... honey there's something I need to tell you.

That's Tai, mine and Akira's kid.

Doofy helped us get him." Platyborg said as he was making breakfast.

Musa was really upset, running into her room, and slamming the door, making the cybernetic male anxious, as he'd thought she'd be happy but knew she had a lot to deal with, like her parents being gone for a while and starting kindergarten was very frightening to her, and needed to calm her down, but Doof stopped him.

"I'll calm her down, Platyborg.

You just take care of breakfast." he told him.

Platyborg nodded in reply, hoping he'd calm Musa down but knew change was a hard thing for a platy kid like Musa.

"Does she hate me, Daddy?" Tai asked.

"No, No she doesn't, Tai.

She's dealing with a lot of things at the moment and has special needs.

Her parents went to fight Alt Doofus.

They mightn't be back for a while.

Maybe you can help her." he told him.

Tai smiled at that, as he could help as he'd wanted a friend, knowing the other kids would be mean to him.

He then saw his father going up to Musa's door and heard Doof talking to her, but sighed hoping she'd be okay.

He saw Tai playing with a soccer ball, like he always did but chuckled as Tai had his energy but Akira caught the ball before it broke anything.

"Aw, Mommy!" he said.

Platyborg laughed, as Akira was awesome.

He then saw the door open, as Doof walked out, with a frown on his face, making him worried, as he told him why she'd been upset, making him feel bad for his niece.

"We should leave her alone for a while, guys.

I'm gonna call her teacher to tell her why she might be late." Doof said.

Platyborg knew he had to talk with his niece.

* * *

Musa was playing with her plush Platyborg, being on the bed, flying away, unaware hearing the door open, as she fell onto the bed, as Platyborg caught her, but felt her hug him tight.

"You're going through a rough time, huh kiddo?

Your parents are gone, starting school and dealing with new members of the family.

It'll be okay.

In a while, it won't be scary anymore.

I still wanna be with you, and have fun.

Plus Tai wants to have fun with us too.

He's pretty good at soccer like your Mom." he told her.

"My Mommy's the best butt kicker on her team, uncle Platyborgie.

She hit a guy in the face with the ball." Musa told him.

Platyborg snickered at his niece, as she was very funny for a six year old.

"Maybe Sora will be at school." he told her.

Musa chuckled, as he tickled her.

"Let's get something to eat." he told her.

She agreed, as they left her room.

* * *

Doof then saw a message on Skype as he opened it, seeing it was from Leah, asking about Musa and how she was doing but he was hoping they'd found his alter self soon, knowing how badly Musa wanted them home, but typed a reply, hoping that their reply might have some good news, but hoped Musa was doing okay at school, but saw Tai playing hover tag with Platyborg, but knew that Leah and Perry would be home soon.

Ge then sighed, surfing the Internet until Musa came home.


	17. Taking Care Of Alt Doof

**A/N**

**Here's more and Leah and Perry mightn't be back but they might, as Alt Doofus is after Akira and Platyborg's son.**

**But Doofy's ready for him this time.**

* * *

Doof smiled, as Musa was taking an nap after kindergarten but he was feeling bad knowing that her parents mightn't be home until nearly Christmas, but knew this could really upset her, and needed advice from Platyborg as he was being calm, while meditating because he'd returned from therapy but Akira had been keeping Tai happy but Platyborg wondered what was wrong.

"Leah and Perry won't be back until Christmas.

I'm worried about Musa, as she misses them.

She needs to know that she has a family." he told him.

Platyborg agreed, as he knew that Musa was very emotional sometimes but maybe Leah and Perry could tell her, as they were going to talk later on Skype.

"That's a good idea, Platyborg." he told him.

He saw Tai playing in his lab, making him annoyed, as the young platyborg had memorized the code to get in here, but chased him out of there but sighed, as he'd drawn something, but it was for Musa.

_He must be trying to cheer her up, which is very sweet of him._

_He's Platyborg's kid, alright but hope Alter Doofus doesn't get his hands on Tai, as he doesn't deserve to have his life scrwed up._

He then saw a message on Skype from Perry, saying Alt Doof had found out about Tai and wanted him for himself, making him anxious, but Doof had an idea seeing his Regressinator and smiling.

He was ready for his alter self.

* * *

Platyborg's body shook with fear, hearing that his former master was after Tai, but Doof was ready this time revealing the Age Regressinator, making Platyborg smile knowing he planned to turn his alter self into a little kid, but liked it hearing laughter, knowing Tai was playing with Musa and Sora, but hoped history wouldn't repeat itself, but he took a deep breath.

"Just keep an eye on Tai in case.

You know what my alter self's like." he said.

He saw fear in his metallic eye understanding.

He wouldn't let Tai end up like him, a servant of Alt Doofus.

He then heard somebody crash through the door, and Musa screaming for help, as he and Doof saw Alt Doof, as he'd tied up Musa and Sora but Tai had his laser cannon aimed at Alt Doof.

"You're the guy that made Daddy sad.

You're not hurting my friends." he growled.

"I don't even want them, but I want you." he told him.

Tai was distracted, looking at Alt Doof and at his father, but he saw a ray hit Alt Doof, but he turned into a baby.

"Yeah, Doofy!" he said happy untying Musa and Sora.

But they saw him shaking a little, as Musa understood, knowing how it felt.

They then heard the door open, as Leah hugged Musa, as happy tears fell from her eyes, but saw that Alt Doof was taken care of, but so proud of Musa.

She had to go back to work, picking up the infant Alt Doof.

Doof knew things might quiten down now.


	18. Standing Up For Herself

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to those who reviewed.**

**Musa's having trouble at school but Platyborg teaching her karate might help.**

* * *

Platyborg noticed that Musa was very quiet that Friday evening because now she went to kindergarten, she couldn't sleep over all the time but her mother said she could at the weekend, but Leah had told him that a tiger girl was giving Musa trouble, along with making her cry a lot.

He knew Tai liked being around Leah and Perry, but was hanging out with Akira as she'd went somewhere for the weekend, but he was in the mood to play soccer, knowing Musa loved it and wanted to be on the team but was too shy to speak up about it, as she was great at soccer like her mother.

"is something bothering you?" he asked her.

"No, No I'm fine Platyborgie.

I can handle it." she told him.

He sighed, as he saw her paws shaking, meaning she was anxious about something, but listened to her explain about school and Karla who was being mean to her and Sora.

"I think you should stand up to her, kiddo.

You're awesome and she can't handle it." he said gently.

He then decided to teach her some karate, as this could help her get couraeous, but he smiled as she was a fast learner.

"Good girl, you're skilled like your parents." he told her.

"Thanks, Uncle Platyborgie." she told him.

* * *

Perry sighed, as he and Leah were sitting in Monogram's office, as Musa had been using what Platyborg had taught her as Karla and her had been in a fight, but Leah smiled, knowing that her daughter had made her proud by standing up for herself.

"We'll let it slide, guys.

It's like she's a mirror image of Leah." Francis said.

But Perry saw Musa look sad, as she knew her father was disappointed, as he left but stunned seeing her mother hug her, but had a smile on her face.

"I'm proud of you honey, for standing up for yourself.

As there'll be a lot of kids who'll be like Karla.

Your father will calm down soon.

Platyborg's gonna be in trouble though, from your father." she told her.

They then left the building.

* * *

"How did you get those owies, Platyborgie?" Musa asked him.

Musa was at Doof's but Tai was at preschool, but she was staring at the arm that was in a cast and saw his eye was purple.

"Your Daddy gave them to me, honey.

I'm proud of you for scaring that bully off." he told her.

He then felt her hug him.

He smiled, as his niece was being cute.

"You're being a very big help, honey." he told her.

She was eating cookies but heard Tai come home, as Platyborg hugged him, knowing that it'd been his first day but saw him playing soccer.

Musa was playing with him, but he liked being with her, as she was fun.

Doof laughed, knowing the young platyborg male liked being her friend.

Tai then saw Leah come in, making him sad.

"Do you have to take Musa home now, Aunt Leah?" he asked her.

The dark brown red furred female smiled, hearing this.

"I do, honey." she said.

Musa then hugged Platyborg before leaving.


	19. Feeling A Little Left Out

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to people who reviwewed.**

**It's Thanksgiving weekend in Danville and the family is celebrating it.**

* * *

It was the last weekend of November, meaning Thanksgiving but Platyborg smirked, knowing it was Thanksgiving and they were having Perry's family over for dinner, but knew this wouldn't go well but saw Tai and Musa running around with Nerf guns, pretending to shoot bad guys.

He saw Doof making pancakes but he saw Akira helping him by flipping them, making him smile as he was helping her but he knew that Doof was going shopping for the Thanksgiving dinner, but saw him leave as he was going to watch both Musa and Tai while they were gone.

He then saw them in the kitcheneating pancakes but he sighed, knowing he wasn't so great at being a father but he saw Perry there as he was going to help him.

"Hey, Perry whatcha ya doing?" he asked him.

"Helping you out." he replied to him.

Tai was happy seeing his uncle there, but Platyborg knew he liked his Uncle Perry and Aunt Leah when they visited but he then relaxed seeing Musa hug him.

"Hey, Daddy." she said.

Perry smiled at his daughter, as he knew that Leah was with Mookie, teaching him things as he was still just a baby and needed attention but he knew that Musa was probably jealous of the time her mother spending time with Mookie.

But he was stunned, seeing her wanting to play soccer, as she kicked the ball really hard but he caught it but whimpered, not knowing how strong Musa was, but he saw an innocemnt smile on her bill, making his heart melt as he started playing soccer with her.

Tai was joining in with them, but Platyborg smiled, watching them as he was dreading Thanksgiving, as to him it was a dumb holiday but Akira knew he thought he didn't have anything to be thankful for, but Perry knew he was thankful for the family they had along with their kids and friends.

* * *

"Aw, somebody's sleepy!" Leah said playfully as Perry yawned.

He and Musa were back home at Phineas and Ferb's after having fun at Doof's, but Musa was taking an nap in her room, after being worn out from playing soccer and heard Candace yelling but had a feeling that she'd tried to bust her brothers, but knew that Musa could wake up because of Candace yelling.

"Sorry about Candace, guys." Phineas told her.

"It's okay, Phineas.

At least Musa's a deep sleeper." Leah told him.

The red head smiled, seeing Perry asleep, but was sitting on the bed, as Mookie was on his lap but being cute, but he knew that they were going to Doof's tomorrow, but was stroking his teal fur.

"You look like your father, you know?" he said.

Leah then placed the translator in her ear.

"Yes, Yes he is." she replied.

He then saw Musa walk in rubbing sleep from her eyes, but was stunned seeing her brother in Phineas's arms, but Leah saw her run out of the room, making her sigh.

"Is she okay, Leah?

Why did she run off?" Phineas asked her.

"She's jealous of Mookie, Phineas.

We kinda give Mook a lot of attention as he's just a baby.

I think she's feeling left out." she told him.

Phineas understood, knowing that Musa needed a little attention here, than at Doof's but he heard Musa laughing, as she was playing with some of his and Ferb's toys but approached carefully.

"Fed up with Mookie, huh?

He's a pain in the bratwurst." she said.

Phineas laughed at her, knowing she learnt that from Doof.

"You feel left out huh?

Because of Mook?

Your parents still love you, but maybe you can help Mookie.

He needs your help, to teach him things." he said.

Musa's eyes widened, hearing that, as she liked that idea, but Perry smiled listening, as he liked what Phineas was doing.

He'd talk to her at dinner before taking her to Doof's.


	20. Ill With The Flu

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and Platyborg isn't well but his family will help him.**

* * *

Platyborg was with Doof in the lab, but he wasn't feeling himself but was hiding it from Akira and Doof, but quiet as his bill was stuffed up and his throat hurt like it'd gotten in a fight but his body hurt and he was red hot all over, as Doof heard a sneeze escape his bill, but had the Wellness-inator.

"I just wanna check you out, Platyborg.

You don't sound like yourself." he said.

Platyborg relented, as he didn't have his usual strength on the account he was ill but he sighed and frowned seeing the cybernetic male had swine flu, making him worry like heck but thankfully he had swine flu vaccines, so if Platyborg's germs spread, the family wouldn't be too ill.

He then slapped his head, knowing swine flu would be rough on Musa as she had special needs, meaning he had to give him the jab now.

But he saw Platyborg scared, as he was getting the butterfly needle ready to give him the shot, knowing because of Platyborg's brain injury, his mind sometimes regressed to that of a six year old like Musa.

Akira thn entered, seeing her husband hiding behind an inator, knowing he was having one of his fits of regression, as she approached but had stopped Doof from giving him the jab until he calmed down.

I know you're scared, Platyborgie.

But you're ill and you could get worse.

I don't want that to happen to you.

Taking the jab will help." she told him.

"But it'll hurt!" he said.

"Only for a few seconds and then your arm will be funny for three days.

Besides we're all getting them." she said.

Doof then put the needle in his arm, hearing him whimper but took it out after a few seconds, putting a band aid on the area.

"You did great, Platyborg.

But you should rest, because you're ill.

I know you'll be back to normal in no time." he told him.

Platyborg was already asleep in Akira's arms as they were going to their room, seeing Tai playing with cars and Transformers as he laughed.

He hoped his Dad was okay, but Doof knew Leah and Perry had taken Musa to get her swine flu shot, hoping it'd gone well, as he decided to go visit.

* * *

"How's Musa, after this morning?" Phineas asked Perry.

"She's sleeping but we're going to make some lunch in a while, but Sora's coming over, as Carley has to go get her swine flu shot, but Sora's getting hers tomorrow.

Maybe Musa can help her." Perry replied seeing Mookie playing with balls, as Candace was throwing them.

The doorbell rang, as Leah answered it, smiling seeing Doof and letting him in, but had a table set up in her and Perry's lair for when he visited but only Phineas and Ferb knew about this, as they were the only ones Perry let know about his double life but Perry saw Phineas smile, as the teal furred male hugged Doof.

"Let's go have coffee in the lair, guys." Leah said as Doof and Perry agreed.

"Aw, can't Doofy join us in a project?" Phineas asked.

"sORRY pHINEAS, i JUST WANTED TO SEE lEAH AND pERRY.

mAYBE NEXT TIME." dOOF SAID.

"Okay, Doofy.

I'm looking forward to it." Phineas said.

* * *

Doof liked being in Leah and Perry's lair, as they were free to be themselves down here, but they were sitting at the table, as there was a teapot along with scones and muffins and other pastries.

At first, Perry watched his frenemy like a hawk in the lair in case he tried anything but realised Doof wouldn't dare betray him.

"How're things with you, Doofy?" Leah asked drinking tea.

"Okay, I guess.

Vanessa got accepted into college.

Platyborg has swine flu." Doof said softly.

"Is it safe for Musa to go near him, like that?" Perry asked him.

"As long as she had her shot, she'll be fine.

I always worry about her and Platyborg the most.

But she's got great parents looking out for her.

I know she... mightn't be an agent like Perry." he said.

Leah knew this was something Perry did worry about everyday, but she knew Musa could do anything she set her mind to, if she wanted to be something, she and Perry would support her.

"Something tells me she'll wanna go yo art school when she's older.

She draws the most beauitful art." Doof said making Perry smile.

"Yes, Yes that's true Doofy.

Maybe Mookie will be the one to be the next agent." he said drinking coffee.

He then used the web cam to see if Musa was awake, but saw Sora was there, as they were playing doctor.

"Aw, that's so cute, Perry!" Doof said as Leah agreed.

She knew her daughter would show the world a thing or two.


	21. The Christmas Feeling Is Here

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and it's December meaning Christmas but Doofy's happy but Platyborg's lost his Christmas spirit but Doof will help him along with his family.**

**Thanks to Brookiesmirtz and the others for reviewing.**

* * *

It was the beginning of December as Doof woke up excited, as his favourite time of year was coming, Christmas, but he knew things would be better this year, as he could set Platyborg on the carolers if they bugged him.

He then got up but wearing Christmas feetie pyjamas, but had been sleeping with his plush of Perry, as he helped him sleep at night but hid him under the pillow during the day, but went into the kitchen, seeing Platyborg drinking coffee but was in a calm mood, but wondered why he wasn't excited as he was making Christmas pancakes, but noticed the cybernetic platypus was looking wistfully, leaving the kitchen.

Akira smiled, seeing Doof excited like a little kid knowing that he loved Christmas but knew Christmas had been banished in the 2nd Dimension by Alt Doof and seeing Christmas in this dimension made her happy but knew it made Platyborg sad.

"What's wrong with Platyborg?" Doof asked her.

"In the dimension Platyborg and I come from, Christmas was destroyed by Alt Doof in case somebody got Choo-Choo as a gift.

Platyborg just needs help getting his Christmas sprit back, that's all." she said.

Doof looked scared but wanted to help give the Christmas spirit back to Platyborg.

He knew Tai would be excited about Christmas, like Akira and him.

He knew Musa would be excited too, as Leah had told her about Christmas.

He then made coffee for himself.

* * *

Perry smiled, as Leah and him were going to the tree lot with Doof and Akira but was stunned hearing that Platyborg had no Christmas spirit but Leah had an idea, as she and Perry would help but picked out a beauitful tree for Christmas for Doof as it was a silver tree, making Doof smile.

"tHANKS, pERRY.

iT'll look beauitful in our house, guys.

Now let's find a tree for you guys." Doof told them.

Perry smiled, as Doof found a teal Christmas tree making Perry smile, but liked it.

"The kids are gonna love it, Doofy." Leah told him.

They then paid for their trees and left the tree lot.

They were looking forward to Christmas.

* * *

Musa and Sora were making cards at kindergarten for their families, as they were talking about what they wanted from Santa but saw Tai making a cool card for his father, as he'd been sad this morning, but they heard it was lunchtime.

Sora smiled eating sushi, as she and her mother loved it, but saw peanut butter cookies, as she saw Musa eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches but Tai was eating chocolate chip Christmas cookies.

"Maybe your Daddy needs a little time.

You should give him your card, Tai.

It'll make him happy." Musa told him.

She'd made cards but made one for Platyborg.

But they then saw snow outside, but heard their parents were coming to pick them up, but Tai had snuck outside, along with Musa as he liked the snow, as Tai was throwing snowballs at big kids, but she was worried, seeing some of them leave them alone, especially as Perry showed up.

"Having fun, guys?" he asked them.

"Yeah Uncle Perry, we were having fun." Tai said as Perry was wearing a scarf.

Musa was curious seeing him shiver, as he sneezed.

"Daddy, you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine honey.

It's just a sneeze." he said as they got in his hovercar.

Tai then saw Akira show up, running into her arms.

"We've got a surprise at home." she said.

* * *

Perry was feeling unlike himself, but smiled watching his family decorating the Christmas tree in his lair, but Leah was worried seeing him pass out making Musa scared.

"Don't worry honey, I think he's ill.

Let me call Uncle Doofy." she said as she got Perry to lie in the pet bed.


	22. Snow Day

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to those who love it.**

**Perry has the flu but needs to rest but his family and friends will help him.**

* * *

"Perry, Perry wake up!" Doof said gently.

He was placing a hand on the teal furred male's head feeling a high temperature and a fever, as he knew it was Flu season.

"Will Daddy be okay, Uncle Doofy?" Musa asked him.

"He'll be fine, honey.

He just has the flu." he told her.

Leah then saw Doof give her husband a shot, but placed a cold compress on Perry's head as he saw Leah place a blanket around him.

Musa hoped he'd get better as she wanted him to get better so they could play in the snow.

"He will, honey.

He just needs to rest." she told her.

She then went to make hot chocolate, but Doof was sitting on the couch, watching Perry asleep, making him smile.

"You care about my Daddy, right?" Musa asked.

"Yes, Yes I do, as we're good friends." he told her.

She knew her father would get better in no time, but Leah knew she had to keep Musa away from Perry until he got better, as she didn't want her getting ill too.

Doof smiled, taking a cup of hot chocolate from Leah.

"Thanks, Leah." he said softly.

She knew he didn't have a happy childhood, but she wanted him to feel like he was a part of their family, but he was falling asleep as she put a blanket over him.

She then was getting Musa ready for bed.

* * *

Leah was up the next morning, making breakfast, but saw Doof enter, as he had slept peacefully but saw he was happy being here, but knew he would like to spend Christmas with them, but knew he was helping Platyborg but saw Akira join them along with Platyborg but he was staring at the Christmas tree longingly.

"You miss Christmas, huh?

You know it's in your heart.

You can bring it back, you know." Leah told him.

His train of thought was distracted by Perry coughing up a storm, but knew he was ill but would watch him while Leah took the kids to school.

He then was fixing breakfast for himself, as he hadn't had any yet.

Doof saw him making pancakes, but was drinking soda.

"That stuff's not good for you to drink first thing in the morning, Platyborg." he told him.

Platyborg was strangely quiet the rest of the morning, but he kept looking at the Christmas tree, as he was getting ideas, knowing Tai had written his letter to Santa but decided to go Christmas shopping, as Platyborg decided to go with him.

He then left with Doof.

* * *

Akira was stunned, seeing both her husband and Doof at the mall, but knew Doof was probably helping him get his Christmas spirit back, but saw them eating fruitcake and drinking coffee, but went to the toy store, as she'd seen Tai's letter to Santa, but knew he wanted a brother or sister like Musa had Mookie.

She'd asked Doof to help her with this..

She was dreading having to tell Tai that Santa couldn't bring him a brother or sister for Christmas.

She hoped that her husband was okay, but looked like he was having fun.

* * *

"How're ya feeling, Daddy?" Musa asked Perry.

She'd just came inside with her mother as school was over for the day and they'd been playing in the snow all afternoon, but Perry was feeling bad that he couldn't join in the fun with his daughter, as he sneezed loudly, but Musa laughed.

"Somebody needs to take medicine, honey.

Go play, okay?" Leah said as Musa left them.

She then got an idea, remembering that game she'd made up with Tai, which was a mixture of sledding and snowboarding, as she snuck out with her sled.

She didn't know that Phineas and Ferb were outside too, enjoying the snow, but saw their skidoos they'd made as she'd always wanted to drive but her Dad had told her she had to wait until she was a big kid to learn.

She then climbrd onto the skidoo, starting it, but Phineas was worried, knowing Perry would be upset if Musa got hurt but saw Perry stop her weakly but was shivering, but coughing up a storm as Phineas caught him, feeling his head.

"He's burning up, Ferb!

Let's get him inside." he said to him.

But Perry was concerned about Musa, knowing she coul've gotten hurt but she looked fine but laughing.

"Let's do it again!" she said happily.

Phineas smiled, knowing the young platypus had been having fun.

"Let's get hot chocolate." he said as they went inside.


	23. Spending The Holidays Together

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and it's Christmas Eve and Musa and her family and froiends are excited.**

**Thanks to everybody that reviewed.**

* * *

It was Christmas Eve but Leah laughed at Musa's energy as she was excited about Santa coming as she was baking with her, because Platyborg was coming over along with Doof for a while but had made cookies for Santa, and noticed her husband along with Phineas and Ferb hadn't been seen all day and had a feeling they were up to something.

"Go play, honey.

The cookies are in the oven and I'll call you when they're ready." she told her.

The young dark brown furred platypus was going into her room, as she was excited because tomorrow was Christmas but was curious what her uncles and father were planning, and knew they were planning a big surprise.

But she was pretending to fly like Platyborg as she loved her uncles very much but knew things would be okay.

She then hid under her bed, as it was a cave.

Platyborg chuckled, entering his niece's room wearing a Santa suit as he pulled up the cover, hearing her laugh hugging her, seeing her stare at him, because of what he was wearing.

"Platyborgie, why're you dressed like Santa?" she asked.

"It was Uncle Doofy's idea, honey.

I'm way cooler than Santa." he told her.

Doof was watching from the doorway, knowing Platyborg needed a little hoilday joy and seeing Musa happy brought him joy, so making him dress like Santa helped.

"Let's go have fun, kiddo.

While Mommy's not looking." he said.

Musa smiled, climbing on his back, as he deployed his wings as they left but Doof knew that they were going to have fun and hoped Leah wasn't too mad at him.

He just hoped Platyborg would be careful.

* * *

Musa laughed, as they were eating ice cream which was a strange thing to be eating on Christmas Eve, but knew Musa was no ordinary platypus kid and was fun to hang out with, but he was excited for tonight, so he could bring jy to his family and friends along with playing Santa.

He then saw Musa throwing snowballs his way making him laugh.

"You're messing with the wrong guy for a snowball fight, kiddo." he said.

"We'll see." she said laughing as they were having fun.

* * *

But back home, Leah was worrying as Musa wasn't there and Perry was scared out of his wits knowing Musa wouldn't run away but heard somebody enter the house through Musa's window.

He went upstairs, into his daughter's bedroom seeing Platyborg put a sleeping Musa into bed for an nap but felt the teal furred male pull him by the tail.

"What did I do, Perry?" he whispered.

Perry had an angry scowl on his face meaning Platyborg was in trouble, as Leah heard them yelling in the front room, but had her earbuds in, as Doof then saw Perry storm out of the living room going to calm down.

He found Platyborg sitting under the Christmas tree with red puffy eyes.

He then saw him hug him, crying.

"Perry says I can't be around Musa anymore.

He thinks I'm dangerous." he sobbed.

"Let's see when Perry calms down, okay?" he told him.

Platyborg then saw him stay there, as he went to get eggnog for them;.

He knew Perry had gone to hi lair to cool down, knowing his friend had a temper.

hE THEN NOTICED pLATYBORG HAD LEFT.


End file.
